


The Texas Moms Wedding

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's there wedding day and Jensen is getting extreemly nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"JAY" . . . "JAY!" Jensen calls from down the hall way as he frantically searches his chaotic wardrobe.

 

 

Running into the bedroom gasping for air Jared spots Jensen shoulder deep in what looks like an avalanche of clothing.

 

 

 

"Yeah baby whats wrong, everything ok" ? asks Jared breathlessly.

 

 

 

"NO! Everythings not ok. I cant find my bow tie, I know I had it in here Jay. I just know it !"

 

 

 

Shaking his head with a fond smile Jared walks over to Jensen and pulls him from the wardrobe into his chest. Speaking quietly Jared whispers soothingly into his shoulder "Ok, just take a big breath for me alright baby? You left your bow tie in the kitchen. So how about you tell me why your really so stressed out."

 

 

 

Trying to calm him self down Jensen breathes in Jareds beautiful musky scent. It still amazes Jensen how just been close to Jared, feeling his hard muscled chest against his and smelling what can only be described as pure Jared can calm his nerves straight down. No matter how long they are together, he will never tire of it.

 

 

 

Jensen thumbs the gold band on his finger and sighs "I just, you know how much I want to marry you Jay, God I've waited for this day my entire life. It's just that our mums having planed it so large, I'm so stressed. You know how I don't like big crowds, and the thought of standing up in front of everyone, been the center of attention just scares the crap out of me."

 

 

 

Running a soothing hand up Jensens back Jared closes his eyes and pules Jensen in closer to him. "I know what you mean baby. I cant wait to marry you to, but this is only the ceremony. We have our whole lives together to look forward to, and I would suffer through a thousand Texas mum weddings just to have that with you, I'd do anything for you Jen, I love you more then anything."

 

 

 

Jensen cant help the tears that well up in his eyes at Jareds beautiful words. He's been an emotional wreck all day, one minuit he'll be so excited he cant stand still. While the next he will be close to tearing his hair out from the stress everyone is causing him. The only thing keeping him sane is Jared strong presence thats always just there to keep him grounded.

 

 

 

The original plan was to not see each other before the wedding. Jared was suppose to get ready at chads place while Jensen was going to stay at there house with Chis. Although late last night neither boy could sleep and after a late night call Jared was straight back home where he belonged, sleeping with the man that he would soon be able to call his husband.

 

 

 

Lifting Jensens chin so there at eye level Jared feels his heart constrict just from the look of love and affection that Jensen is showing so openly. From the moment they met, knowing each other only as there new TV brothers, Jared knew that there was something there. He may not of known to what extent that something was, but he knew there was a special conection that made them just click instantaneously.

 

 

 

Looking at his watch Jared breaks the comfortable silence with "Only 20 minuits till we have to leave Jen. Are you sure your ready for this ?"

 

 

 

Scoffing as soon as the words leave Jareds mouth Jensen replys "I couldn't be more ready if I tried Jay", although looking down at his shirt he pauses and then says "ask me that question again once I put my bow tie on."

 

 

 

Smirking at his fiance and soon to be husband, Jared bends his head slightly to meet his full and luscious lips. The kiss is not one of urgency or fiery passion, there saving that for tonight. Its simply there lips sliding together, giving each other the reassurance they need and letting the other feel the amount of love they feel for each other.

 

 

 

There not sure how long it was they stood there holding each other close while breathing each others breath. Although the next thing they know there is the inevitable knock at the door they've been waiting anxiously for all day. 

 

 

 

Looking up and down at each other, finally realising in all seriousness what they are about to do Jensen feels his heart suddenly pick up in speed. Not out of fear or nervousness, but excitement. He cant wait to finally be able to tell everyone that Jared is his, and that he is Jareds. He cant wait to be able to call this gorgeous man standing in front of his husband.

 

 

 

So slidding there palms together they give each other one final look as they make there way to the front door, by passing the kitchen for Jensen's boe tie of course, all while knowing they are now ready to meet the world that awaits them.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

 

Jensen is waiting out side the church doors bouncing on the balls of his feet. He cant stop the nervous energy running though him like electric bolts. Jared is already inside at the front of the alter. They decided to do it like this since it was Jared who proposed to Jensen in the first place, and some how in Jareds logic that means he gets to stand at the front.

 

 

 

He was all fine and dandy until he and Jared had to get separated since they were ariving at the church separately. Even with chris next to him he cant help feeling like he is about to jump out of his skin.

 

 

 

"Seriously Jen, its all going to be fine. Why are you stressing so much?" asks Chris in his usual calm Texas drawl.

 

 

 

Giving him a sharp look Jensen says "I'm not stressed Chris, I'm just nervous. I mean what if Jared changes his mind at the last second. Or what if I forget my vows. Or -or even worse w-what if Jared thinks my vowels are really stupid!" Beginning to be short of breath Jensen continues to ramble on "OMG Chris what am I going to do if I trip while walking down the aisle or-or if I forget the routine the priest told us! OMG when are they going to hurry up in there?"

 

 

 

Looking wide eyed at Jensen Chris tries to stifle the laugh he can feel coming and says "Ok first of all last I checked that is called stressing. Second of all unless I'm missing something here your not wearing a long pretty white wedding dress and 6 inch heals, so I doubt your going to trip while walking down the aisle and third of all it's Jared, and you know he will love what ever you have to say in your vowels."

 

 

 

Looking down at his shoes Jensen takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He knows what Chis said is true but it doesn't stop him from continuing to stress out. He just cant help it.

 

 

 

"Thanks Chris, if your weren't here right now I think I would of collapsed from stress by now."

 

 

 

Smiling fondly Chis cant help think about how far his lil Jen has come from the boy that use to blush when a guy or girl would flirt with him, he cant be believe he's about to get married.

 

 

 

As they continue to stand there reminiscing about the past and whats to come Jensen's mum pokes her head out the door and says "there ready for you now sweetie, are you good to go?"

 

 

 

Quickly looking down at him self and brushing off invisible marks Jensen nods his head quickly, trying not to imagine all the people inside that church waiting to see him, to stair and ridicule him.

 

 

 

Chris gives him a quick squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance as the doors to the church are opened for him and he takes one last deep breath.

 

 

 

Its like it all happens in slow motion. He takes two steps inside the church and raises his head. As soon as his and Jareds eyes meet its as though the tight feeling in his chest was never there, and every other worry of the people around him just dissipated into thin air. As he takes the few steps down to Jareds side its as if they are the only two people in the room.

 

 

 

As he takes his place beside Jared they grab hold of each others hands and try to hold back the tears that well up in there eyes. He's never felt such emotion before in his entire life.

 

 

 

They wanted to keep the ceremony short and sweet, knowing they wouldn't be able to make it though and a long and drawn out one.

 

 

 

As the priest begins to speak about love and marriage a single tear slowly trails its way down Jareds cheek. He just holds on to Jensens hand tighter and trys to convey all his emotions through his eyes. He's never wanted to kiss him or even just simply hold him close more then he does now.

 

 

 

When it comes time for the vows Jensen can barely hold him self together as Jared speaks of his love and promises of a happy life together. Tears flow freely down Jensens face as Jared says how he's never needed anything more then he does Jensen's love, how no matter what happens he will be by his side forever.

 

 

 

Jensen chokes up when its time for him to speak his vows, although he gains enough strength from the support Jared gives him to speak of how they met and since that moment in time he's wanted nothing other then to be with Jared forever and about how he promises to be with him for eternity.

 

 

 

"I love you so much baby" Jared says as he slides the gold band onto Jensens finger, knowing that from this point on that is where it will stay.

 

 

 

As the priest finally speaks the final words "I now Pronounce you husband and huband, you may now kiss" Jared and Jensen slowly move closer with nothing in there heads but each other. As Jareds lips slowly meet his he finally feels complete, as the golden bands on there fingers clink together they both gasp into each other mouths, shocked by the intense emotion it brings.

 

 

 

As Jensen stairs into his Husbands eyes and holds his hand tight he whispers into Jareds ear "I love you more then life itself baby, I'm yours and your mine. Its perfection."

 

 

 

The End


End file.
